Succubus Sisters
Quest: Deliver Food To Campers Vivian sends you out on a seemingly simple quest to deliver some supplies to a few 'stranded' campers, who are in dire need of help. Upon arrival, you will find three Succubus Sisters bickering about their situation. Of course they will stop when they spot you, the new arrival, and their delivery of 'supplies'. After a short talk they will take you inside and you will be offered a multitude of services from each Succubus! Be warned that taking any offer may increase your fetish for that option, and your sensitivity. Each time you do a sexual act with one of the sisters, it will cost you one Spirit. When you run out of Spirit, you will no longer be able to continue and you will be forced back to the Church. Rewards: Completing this quest for the first time will reward you with 5 Soothing Potions, 5 Ardor Potions, 3 Insomnia Potions, and 1 Heart Rune. Vivian will then give you 2500 Ero's. Heather In Game Description: A tall young woman with very long curly blonde hair with pink highlights and flawless pale skin. Two slightly curling horns sprout from the sides of her head just above her two pierced and studded ears, and her two soft blue eyes have faint smile lines in their corners. A choker adorned with a heart pendant is wrapped around her neck. Her huge breasts are barely contained by her rather small light pink tube top, which has an interlaced pattern of strings in the center that shows off her full and captivating cleavage while easily displaying a delightful amount of underboob at the same time, making it strangely enticing to think about thrusting your cock between her soft, pillowy breasts. Her midriff is a bit plush, but is still healthy and delightfully curves down to her hips. She's wearing tight form fitting leather shorts that are so short that they do almost nothing to conceal her plush ass. A rather short and cute pink spaded tail gently sways from her rear. Her soft and smooth legs are captivatingly long, and her feet are covered in black high heeled pumps. Offers: Sex (Drains two Spirit), Titfuck (Drains two Spirit), Breast Smother, Assjob Jennifer In Game Description: A young woman with short red hair with pink streaks, striking ruby red eyes, and dark pinkish red skin. Two incredibly curved horns sprout from the sides of her head and curve so much they point behind and slightly downward. Her breasts are a sizable D cup, barely held back with a tight white shirt that is seemingly purposefully not large enough for her as it shows off her impressive breasts and her firm, trim midriff simultaneously. Her curvy hips and ass are eye catching, accented and accentuated by her incredibly short form fitting skirt and a lacy thong that covers her privates while a demonic tail ending in an arrow point peeks gently sways behind her. Her legs are long and supple, ending in her dainty sandal wearing feet.. Offers: Sex, Blowjob, Feet, Thighjob Catherine In Game Description: A slightly petite young woman with medium length blue hair, bright green eyes, and soft peach colored skin. Two horns sprout from the sides of her head and point straight up. She's wearing a rather large dark blue sweater made of a soft fabric that tightly fits around her chest and waist unnaturally well, showing off her B cup breasts and slim hips while hiding her privates from view, but every so often she has to roll up the long sleeves as they cover her delicate looking hands. Her supple looking ass easily presses against the sweater, and a long tail ending in a bulbous dark blue heart peeks out from just underneath its hem. Her firm legs are adorned in black thigh high which end in a pair of simple black shoes. Offers: Tail Pegging, Sex, Kissed Senseless, Perineum Massage, Tail Pussy Category:Mountain Category:Quest